1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to switching circuits used in an interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching circuits are well known in the electronic arts, and may be utilized in a wide variety of applications. These applications may include various types of analog and digital circuits. Some switching circuits may be used to select a signal from one of a number of different sources while other switching circuits may be used for gating a signal such that is may be conveyed from one location to another.
Various types of switching circuits may include one or more transistors. The signals used to activate these transistors may be within a pre-defined range of operating voltages. Similarly, the signals that are switched by operation of the transistors of a switching circuit may also vary within a pre-defined range of operating voltages. As technology has advanced, the size of transistors used in many switching circuits has decreased. Moreover, the operating voltages of many circuits in which switching circuits have also decreased.